descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Witches of Dathomir
United under one Supreme Mother, the Witches face a future unseen since the time of Allya. Two planets, women and men of all sides. No longer will the Dathomiri allow outsiders to decide for them, no longer will they let anything separate them. Though the alliance is still fragile and in its early stages, the Witches are coming together and writing new laws. Only few may be powerful now but young Witches are rising to what will someday be theirs. Whether you see yourself as good, evil or neutral; it doesn't matter. We are all. We are one. Once an active faction on the Descension RP board, the official faction was shelved for inactivity. However, all it's history still stands and being added to with the witches characters still RPing on the board. Current status is allied with the Sith Imperial government and assist them often. On an individual level, it is at the witch's discretion. The alliance was made in the Witches of Dathomir's eyes a way to be protected from other outsider's forces while being pretty independent still. Currently after an year of dealing with their own intenal affairs with the Sith watching over in case of attack from a greater force. The Witches slowly stepping back out to gain what the Superior Mother wishes. 'Origins' Source: Wookieepedia: Witches of Dathomir Around 600 BBY, a Jedi Knight named Allya arrived on the wilderness planet Dathomir, apparently a rogue exiled by the Jedi Council to meditate on the Force in enforced solitude. On her arrival, however, she encountered other Human exiles. Linguistic evidence suggests that elements of the planet's Human population had been largely isolated from the wider Galaxy since the days of the Paecian Empire, in 3,000 BBY or earlier, while later Dathomiri tradition claimed that the inhabitants Allya found had been exiled for producing illegal battle droids; what is not clear from available evidence is whether the earlier settlers had arrived in a single group long before Allya's time, or if in fact Dathomir had been used more continuously as a penal colony over the millennia. What is clear is that by the time of Allya's arrival, the Human population had become prey for the dominant sentients at the apex of Dathomir's native food-chain: the rancors. But when Allya assumed leadership of the population, events were set in motion that would lead to the development of a unique Human culture on Dathomir, founded on the enslavement of the male population to Force-sensitive female warriors, the transformation of the rancors from predators to allies, and the authorship of the Book of Law. The shaping of Dathomiri society entirely attributed to Allya, presenting her as a lone woman among a rabble of helpless men, mere snacks for herds of hungry rancors until they became her willing slaves. These traditions insinuated that Allya reduced the population to willing subjugation in a single lifetime, with the few who did not follow her becoming food for the rancors; among her followers, favored slaves were offered the chance to become mates, in the knowledge that if they fathered sons, they would be fed to the rancors. The boys were raised by other slaves to become slaves themselves, whereas the daughters of Allya were raised by her and trained in the ways of the Force. 'Recorded History' *Pre-descension RPG board's timeline Source: Wookieepedia: Witches of Dathomir After the Battle of Endor, the Dathomir system was seized by Warlord Zsinj, who established shipyards around its moon, Koratas. In 8 ABY, however, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Leia Organa, and Prince Isolder of Hapes arrived on the planet and helped to liberate the clans of the tyranny of the Nightsisters and the Warlord. Augwynne Djo of the Singing Mountain Clan was given legal title to the planet as nominal Queen by Han Solo, enabling her granddaughter Teneniel Djo to marry Isolder as an equal. Luke Skywalker also received from Rell the discs Yoda had left with her years earlier, and several Dathomiri later joined Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum to learn the ways of the Jedi. Although Dathomir joined the New Republic, Imperial interests in the planet remained active. In 12 ABY an expedition under General Vit and Sigit Ranth was dispatched by the Imperial Remnant to investigate the Infinity Gate, and forged an alliance with a new Nightsister group, although they were foiled by the Jedi Academy. In around 19 ABY, the Great Canyon Clan was infiltrated by an Imperial Intelligence operation led by Brakiss, designed to transform the clan into a recruiting pool for the Shadow Academy; under Brakiss' manipulation, the women of the Great Canyon Clan declared themselves Nightsisters and more radically accepted their men as equals. This latest threat was eventually ended with the defeat of the Second Imperium, but soon after, Dathomir was attacked by the invading Yuuzhan Vong, although the planet resisted the attackers, and after the Liberation of Coruscant a permanent Jedi enclave was established under the leadership of Kirana Ti, Damaya, and Streen. Jacen Solo studied under the witches of Dathomir after the Yuuzhan Vong War, and the Solos and Skywalkers had adventures among the Witches after tracking Sith apprentice Vestara Khai to Dathomir. Unification *Descension RPG board's timeline Over the years, the witches were placed on the back burner then slipped back into the shadows in regards of the grand theater. First the New Republic was contacted less and less. Then the Hapan were left out of the loop. By the time Imperial-Sith War, witches managed to be forgotten. Among their clans, it was unspoken allies of those that went off world to never say where they truly came from. With the slow silence from outsiders, some clans focused on purging their opposites from existence. Nightsisters and Singing Mountain Clan were the first to start having conflicts. Those led to others and new clans began to spring up to push change. Everything building up until massive war broke out. The straw that broke was not a conflict but a gathering of all the Clan Mothers and their second in commands. The hostess, Petra Cavataio, and her clan, Morte Clan, held the meeting for her to pitch the idea of a unified people. The idea was met with a large range of distain to welcoming the notation. Petra let those that did not wish to hear the details or reject the idea to leave, and half of the clans left with insults and hatred to everything. What was surprising development, the Nightsisters and Sarlacci Clan remained. The two were the largest groups of dark force users on Dathomir and they were staying to hear what the proposal was about. The major theme Petra had was never allowing outsiders interfere with their ways or goals. Examples across their history were given and focusing on The Galactic Empire and New Republic which Petra used to twist into making it sound the Vong’s attack was the New Republic’s fault. She continued to point out that the changing galaxy would bring outsiders to their doors and if they were divided; then they would fall to the invaders. Noting their different ways and saying that is what made them strong, Petra made sure they could that united in their ways from the start and getting all the trouble spots ironed out before being attacked was the smart move to make. That selling point did go over pretty well with the other Clan Mothers. A list of other changes was presented. It was Petra’s push to move them forward in many fields that they were lacking in. With her outside connections, she had time to experiment with ideas that would be easier embrace by the clans. Technology was the main goal with the clans accepting that plus the completion of the space dock and mining facility on their moon. Even idea of having two space ports on the surface to regulate the movements of outsiders was met with agreement. Since two locations were already setup with what was spoken about, it was easy to see the picture and agree to it. When the meeting was ended, there were thirteen clans that agreed to the unification; from the old clans like the Nightsisters, Singing Mountain Clan, Dreaming River Clan and few others to newer clans like Morte Clan, Sarlacci Clan, Scissorfists Clan, Blue Coral Divers Clan, and Red Mud Potters. Quickly setup of the Clan Mother Council and trade with the clans began; however, those that left and rejected the idea of uniting started to attack. Their hope was to pick apart and show the idea was weak and not needed. That was what triggered the massive civil war among the witches. Petra as Superior Mother launched attack on the enemy clans like none had expected from any clan. Using her resources, she had six clans wiped from the face of the planet. The capital ships her Cosa Nostra and Clan had sent a clear message they were more armed than they hinted to. The fighters, rancors, and witches launching attacks against the terrorist groups, the war became more guerilla warfare. One thing did become apparent that they non-unified clans were trying to seek help from outsiders. Groups of raiders and individual witches were sent out to eliminate those witches. After five months of the war, the united clans had driven the others down to small groups that had no more than ten members to keep their numbers small and out of sight. Some clans that wanted to carry on were beaten and brought in to clans that wanted them; examples were the Spiderclan and Nightbrothers who were force to become part of the Nightsisters. Such clans were stripped of their status and Clan Mother and made examples of. For the Clan Mothers of the opposing side, who lived through war, were sent to Petra and she had them reeducated the way she wanted them. Although, slavery was abolish, those exClan Mothers were made into slaves for the Superior Mother to use. Trophies and remember for anyone that wanted to oppose the new Witches’ order what would happen to them. Partial Isolation *Descension RPG board's timeline OOC Note: This was done IC wise cause of the faction being shelved for lack of members to keep the faction moving forward. The thread to support this story is here - Link Coming Soon Eight months after the unification, the witches had several months of peace. Most of those that opposed the move the clans did were destroyed or hiding in small groups. The Morte Raiders were out most of the time taking the small groups out. While the Witches looked outward, many windows of opportunity appeared for them. They moved on them except a few. When the Sith’s government was weaken and there was chaos in their ranks. The Witches moved to secure ships and forces to take key holdings. However, weak actions of the Alliance and their poor actions in dealing with the Witches left them scrambling for other resources. One dealing did go through but the window to attack a Sith planet closed before they got their order. Seeing all this unfold, Petra decided the Witches had to take another path. One more to the ways she had gone in the past. Meeting with the Clan Mothers as a group and individually, Petra began working her angle on them without hinting to them it actually happening that way. Meanwhile, she had her raiders go into over drive and eliminate the last of the opposition. Finally getting the council’s blind support, an old friend was contacted and asked to come to talk with the Superior Mother. Grand General Xander Starkiller came to Dathomir. Other Sith came with him and many witches watched them closely. It was not out of fear or curiosity. They were watching to see if there was good enough excuse to kill them. Even though the idea of a lining with the Sith to allow them to become isolated somewhat, there was bad blood still in the minds of the Witches. The past was always difficult for a witch to forget. Petra and Xander brokered a deal to have Witches independent in their government and ideals and same time have the backing of the Sith Army to assist when needed. Same time the deal had the Witches assisting the Sith in resources and support. Biggest example of that agreement was when the Sith marched across the galaxy and used Dathomir as a base of operations when they reached that side of the galaxy. Witches fought with the Sith as they moved north towards the Jedi planet. After the dust settled, the Witches went into the shadows again. Over a year, they worked on educating the younger generations in the technology they were slowly embracing and making into their own. As they continued to train all Witches and Jai in the force and combat, they were working to be a force of power when they stepped back into the arena (the galaxy). Work to build the second ship yard began, while the first was working on the first capital ship to be built by the Witches. Using specialist from various ship building companies to lead the project, it was the witches that invested it all in the creation; even though, the project started year before. It was now that the ship appeared whole. Returning to the Fold *Descension RPG board's timeline OCC Note: The faction started back up with new members and going again with new ideas and plans. Information coming soon… 'Culture' Source One: Wookieepedia: Witches of Dathomir Source Two: Petra Cavataio Over time, the Dathomiri divided into a number of distinct clans, a process sometimes framed in retrospect as a power struggle between Allya's elder daughters. These clans were named after regional landmarks, and although they shared a common tradition, each clan eventually developed their own set of laws about Force usage around the common core of inherited teachings, with the text of the Book of Law diverging into several distinct clan versions. The clans raided each other for mates, with low-level conflict being entered into cheerfully by the warrior women. As a warrior society, the Dathomiri Witches trained daily in the art of war, and used both their muscles and the Force to aid them in combat. They wore their hair in elaborate braids (sometimes with a helmet decorated with mementos) and lizard skin armor; however trading and working off world businesses the armor have been slowly changing to a more fashionable look as they are force enhanced. Over time, the Force powers of the Witches came to be largely defined in the form of "spells", where they chanted a specific set of words and the desired effect was produced. When the unification was finalized with the clans that survived the war, a few changes were made such as Book of Law to Book of Dathomir and changed such actions like raiding for mates. Then add in new laws and adjustments to help improve their society. After the war the number of clans was reduced to thirteen. Perhaps the most prominent of these groups was the Singing Mountain Clan; however, the Morte Clan led by their first Clan Mother Petra Cavataio lifted her clan above the Singing Mountain Clan with her off world connections and businesses. 'Clan Structure' * SGY - Standard Galactic Year * Nightersisters - Is overall ruling clan of the Nightsisters, Spiderclan, and Nightbrothers 'Witches Rank' Structure of Leadership Superior Mother – Leader of the Faction Clan Mother – Leader of one of the clans (NPC mostly – Want to become a Clan Mother, PM Petra about a IC thread of how PC became one) Specialty Titles Priestess – Witch mistress that is the voice of the witches to Superior Mother Priest – Jai master that is the voice of the jai to Superior Mother Healer – Master ranking member that specialized in healing spells and abilities Handler – Master ranking member that specialized in beast taming and caretaker Arch Witch – Master ranking member that specialized in climate controlling spells General – Master ranking member that specialize in combat spells Force User Ranks: Battlemaster – Master Rank for Jai Inquisitor – Master Rank for any Sorceress – Mistress rank for Witches Sentinel – Knight Rank for Jai Spellweaver – Knight Rank for Witches Mentor – Knight Rank for any Scout – Apprentice Rank for Jai Spellhunter – Apprentice Rank for Witches Initiate – Apprentice Rank for any Non-Force Users Rank: (Encase there are some) Signorino – Elite Rank Cavallo – Adept Rank Novizio – Trainee Rank Influences: Validita – Good Meta – Neutral/ Half-n-half Cattivo – Evil/ Wicked 'Understanding the Ranking:' Specialty titles are for master level members that have focus on specific areas of the spells in the Witches arsenal. Priestess and Priest are viewed as jack of all trade in the faction. They are masters of the spells but not to one field in their ways. They are also right hand for the Superior Mother in leading, shaping and guiding the faction. Healer has focused on the ability to heal all. May it be creature, person or plant life, the witch has the “touch” to generate healing for one that needs it. Handler is the beast master of the faction from taming, caring and healing animals such as rancors. Arch witch/ Jai is the one who calls on and channel nature itself. This ranges from calling up rain for plants to storms; also, they can shape the ground to sensing weather or water tables. General is the master that leads the forces in attacks in times of war, the one who is skillful in the combative spells. Using the ranking system includes the user’s influence as such if the user is a good and pure witch at a knight level, then they carry the rank of Validata Spellweaver. The only time influences are attached to ranking is the specialty titles, although the witch or jai may have it added but not necessary. 'Stronghold Layout' Most clans have held their shape for centuries. The location of the clan would dominate the look and feel of the stronghold. It was always the stronghold being the most secure place for the clans. Common places in the stronghold are rancor pin for the clan herd, training complex, Clan Mother’s home, and shops for weapons, armor, food, and living quarters. In the past, the homes were not advanced but with technology being accepted, their houses becoming like those the outsiders might have. More details can be found on the clan’s pages on how each stronghold is. Also note that is still being worked on. Thank you Morte Clan was built in the mountain which is not uncommon. However their stronghold is massive from the start because of dealing it had with outsiders and their criminal group, Cosa Nostra. There are a few outside entrances to the strong hold and they lead to the heart where three rings of buildings are. The highest and biggest is the outer ring that has the gate ways to the two housing wings, one wing to the valley and up to the spaceport and the other to the outside of the mountain range with their hallways leading to the same gate way. Then between them the gateways are various halls for visiting clans to stay without being charged or forced to stay in one of the hotels the strong hold has. Second ring has restaurants, clubs, stores, hotels, and other areas to make it more of a city than a common stronghold on Dathomir. The lowest ring has for massive gateways that lead to the Temple of the Ancestors, amphitheater, the old stronghold that was a shelter in case the stronghold was ever invaded and needed to protect the ones not fighting and last gate way lead to the Halls of the Ancestors where all that passed away were kept. More details can be found on the Morte clan’s page on how the stronghold is laid out with pictures. Also note that is still being worked on. Thank you Non-clan strongholds are few since it is rare to see new ones built. The most noted and visited town is Aurilia. It had a bumpy start but now is a large town for outsiders to visit if they do not want to stay with the Morte Clan. 'Technology' The technological structure of the Witches of Dathomir in the current day (160+ ABY) is a bit dichotomous and slightly paradoxical. But then, so are the Witches, so it may be understandable. In earlier years, the daughters of Allya regressed from the spacefaring level of their foremothers into a primative, tribal society based on hunting and inter-clan warfare. This perpetual struggle, combined with the scarce usable resources on the planet, resulted in a lasting technological "dark age". The Witches were essentially stagnant for centuries with no severe change. By 20 BBY, they had barely managed the least of technological advancements, but their off-world trade with the few people who saw them as a viable resource allowed them to procure a few exotic directed energy weapons to hand out to their warriors. (link to http://starwars.wikia.com.../Nightsister_energy_bow) This would stay the case for another century or more. Even after the Yuuzhan Vong War, Dathomir seemed stuck in tradition. Introduction to the spacefaring galaxy changed Dathomir very slowly, as the Witches were conservative and exceedingly cautious with their acceptance of the same carbon-steel wonders that the rest of the galaxy took for granted. By 30 ABY, the daughters of Allya had barely perfected the secrets of steel. This changed with the crime syndicate Cosa Nostra, led by one Petra Cavataio. A native Dathomiri who had spent an inordinate amount of time off-world, Petra had grown to appreciate starships, communications systems, repulsorcraft and other wonders completely (allegedly) foreign to her birth planet. With the backing of Cosa Nostra and her mysterious "Morte Clan", she moved in and dominated the leadership of every Dathomiri Clan, which, in turn, allowed her to forcibly introduce the modern state to a backwater tribal society. Few Witches agreed to this outright. Fewer were even able to comprehend it at first. It took over a century for the majority of the Clans, and a majority of women within each Clan, to accept and adapt to the abrupt change in their way of life. More than a few still clung rigidly to their druidic ways. More still saw the gift of hyperspace as more of a threat than a boon, opening them to the larger galaxy as a target for conquest. A hundred years later, no one could deny the results. A defensive star fleet patrolled Ferro and Dathomir space alike. Instead of being targets for the collective bullies of the universe, Dathomir had been treated more like a younger sibling, with plenty of assets but an awkward way of approaching things. Small camps and caves had become large, plasteel cities. Inhabitants were able to cross the vast gaps between tribes in hours by speeder as opposed to days by foot. Missives arrived immediately by comm array, not months later by walking messenger. Several individual Witches and collective Clans alike still cling to the old ways, and there is no innate stigma attached to this decision. Others (more, overall) have embraced the advancement in at least some capacity, developing their lifestyles and world to modern standards with at least a hint of their natural roots thrown in to remind them of where they came from. As a whole, Dathomir has no intrinsic phobia or defficiency in the field of mechanical implimentation or even engineering. 'Crime and Punishment' Crimes were punished by exile, but that has changed. When particularly the use of the dark side; this was often thought of in terms of "night spells" with some of it being applied when a sister used anger to fuel an otherwise permissible Force power. The change was now a trial with five witches and the Clan Mother. If guilty, the punishment is given by the Clan Mother and most of the time it is a fair and just punishment. The punishments that have been record have ranged from temporary enslavement with shock collar to death. 'Slavery and Men' Regarding males in the society, over seven hundred years of men being subjugated, some changes had occurred on the planet and its society. Newer clans embraced the ideals of women and men being equal while some still held to the old ways. However a major turn happen when the clans united, Superior Mother had passed down to the clans that men were equal but could not lead a clan. While the witches had their training and ways, new order called Jai was created for the men with Jai Priest serving like a grand master of the order for Superior Mother. While the change has been embrace by the many clans, some witches have kept the old ways going about it in new ways. Many use supplying room and board, food, clothes and other means of living with title of Jai or servant as the way to justified having the men serve the witch without being force to give up the comfort the witch was use to before the unification. It is pretty much known to the Clan Mothers but long as witch states the men have a choice in some manner to stay or have chance to be more independent. Then they will not step in until a report of abuse is given. 'Rancors' Dathomir Rancors are semi-sentient, caring creatures who mourned their family members when they died, and who passed on oral histories of the matriarchal herds into which these rancor organized in to. Their native way of life seems to have been very primitive, using their strength and size to hunt live prey across the planet's savannahs. A symbiosis of rancor sow and female rider seems to have played a major role in dictating the subsequent structure of Dathomiri society. According to the rancors' own traditions, the symbiosis began when a warrior-woman met and healed an injured female; by mounting the rancor's back, her sharper eyesight enabled it to hunt better prey during the day, so that it grew in size and status to become a mighty herd-mother. Most of Dathomir's rancor population lived in symbiosis with the planet's Witches of Dathomir clans, being used as mounts, and learning to make and use armor and bladed weapons with their help. Rancors of a clan were marked to show clan ownership, but younger ones were not marked and could basically serve as undercover mounts, belonging to no clan. After the years of the New Republic, Tosh the herd leader of the Singing Mountain Clan's rancors, learned to read and write, and began to pass on this skill to other rancors in her group. Then it caught like wild fire to the other rancors herds with present day rancors able to read and write their own language, witches’ language and basic language. The witches all hold their rancors in high standards and respect but this has not stop some from abusing and manipulate the rancors. Overall, the tone for witches and rancors is the creatures are sentient and spoken to as a person would to another person. They are become family members or best of friends. All tied closely together to better each other. When outsiders sneak in and dare to try to get a rancor for prize, it at times is viewed as an act of war towards the herd and witch clan. Only way of it end is each outsider involved is served as a fest for the herd. 'View on the Force' Though very similar in most respects, there are subtle differences between the Jedi/Sith use their powers and the Witches of Dathomir cast spells. Not the least of which is that while the Jedi access their powers predominately through meditation and Sith access their powers through rare emotions; the Witches sing and chant to focus concentration on harnessing the force. The most glaring difference between the ways of the Jedi/ Sith and their teachings of the Witch Clans is the way in which each is learned and executed. While the Jedi/ Sith understand the Force as three sections: control, sense, and alter, Dathomiri witches learn them all as if they are interconnected. Because of the light, neutral and dark sides of the force and their influences on one’s bring, the spells were not all inherently evil even though some were. None of the spells cast by the witches had the ill effects of automatically drawing the user to the dark side. If a Witch casts a “gray area” or “black” spell in defense of her self, or in some other appropriate heroic manner, the dark side will not claim her or him. In the past, the Witches followed the Book of Law and Nightsisters followed the Book of Shadows. New book was written to hold all their spells given from former Jedi Knight Allya and added other spells that Clans Mothers over the years have added. The new book has been agreed upon by the Clan Mothers and given the name of the Book of Dathomir. It was the sign of being uniform under one banner and understanding that unification was needed now. 'Spells of the Witches' 'Rituals' Trial by Fire – This trial is taken from the nightsister’s ideals; however, more controlled and less the risks to falling to the dark side for those that wish for those results. The first five times (stages) an initiate attempts to cast a spell learned in an hour. The use of the new spell is extremely dangerous, possibly even fatal if the initiate is not fortunate. Each time the witch or jai attempts the stages, the danger goes down slightly and it is less likely to backfire on them. It is also possible that, as well as the spell back firing the witch is also drawn into the dark side fro attempting to gain such power so quickly. After the five stages of the trial, the witch has no difficulty casting the spell. Trial by the Ancestors -''' This trial mirrors the trials of Knighthood for other Force-using groups. The initiate is taken to the Temple of the Ancestors in the Morte Clan stronghold to begin initiation into the step in their life. The initiate entire clan and others that wish to be there watches as Superior Mother, initiate’s Clan Mother, Clan Mother of the opposing influence and Herd Mother of the initiate’s clan (Rancor blood) take collection of their blood while the initiate shed all material items that they have on. The initiate kneels on the altar while the Mothers write spells on their body with the blood; three old protection spells to aid the witch or jai. After the spell is written, the Mothers place their hands on different parts of initiate's body. The soon-to-be-Knight has a hand on the back of their neck, one on their chest just over their heart and the last hand just above their genitals. As the Mothers chant, the applicant feels a growing amount of heat, pain and pleasures coming from the areas their hands are covering. The areas form into burnt black symbols and become permanent tattoos. The ceremony continued with giving a lightsaber with the color that represent them and a new force forge sword. From there the Mothers listed twelve tasks for the person to complete to fulfill the rite of passage into knighthood. An example of a task is to go out and alone to gain a friendship and symbiotic relationship with a rancor. Once the tasks are done, the person is consider to have the force ranking of knight on the board. 'Trial by the Force -' The ritual for the rank of Master/ Mistress is simpler because the final task for the knight is to train another. The soon to be Mistress/ Master watches their student go through the ritual of knighthood then they are sent to the temple of the Force built underneath the Temple of the Ancestors. The temple has hovering floor with several large carved stones floating around. There the Mothers that perform the Trial by the Ancestors chant and infused the knight with a deep connection of the force. At the same time strengthen their abilities. The person would feel their blood boiling as they charge up the new Master/ Mistress. Then is sent out into the wilderness and face a new challenge, like the cave on Dagobah the person experiences are unique and may kill them. Because there is a mixture of force induced visions and droids, the droids have holographic capability to trick witch or jai. After a week the member returns to their home clan with the force ranking of master/mistress on the board. 'Wedding / Bonding Cermony - '''Marriage, or the closest thing the Dathomiri get to it, is achieved through the "ritual of bonding". While the idea of a powerful and culturally superior woman attaching herself to one man for years when she could have as many as she wants at any time may see counterintuitive to the ideals the Daughters of Allya support, they are no immune to love. Every once in a while, a Witch finds a single male who seems to turn her into a babbling little girl again. Or, more commonly, she'll find a woman who does the same thing. This isn't to say lesbianism is more common for Dathomiri women - some just have issues seeing men as worthy of deep enough feelings to realize love for a man. Most have no such problems with women. The ritual of bonding has few of the limits the galaxy at large puts on the idea of "marriage". Partners of any gender (male/male bonding is mostly informal, since few Witches of appropriate rank would stoop low enough to join two slaves) can be bonded to each other in a formal, intimate sense. There is not an expectation of a single bond, though those women who find themselves the target of too much "true love" draw a bit of suspicion. Several women, however, keep multiple bonded slaves and one or two very intimate friends close to them. Unlike many aspects of Dathomiri culture, the ritual itself differentiates little with gender variation. A man bonding himself to a woman enjoys (temporarily) a respect almost equal to that of his beloved. The ceremony is generally presided over by the Clan Mother, and each Clan has their own traditions for what is said at these uniquely important occasions. The only uniform aspect is the end of the rite, during which each party gives the other something to represent their bond. This is generally a small article of clothing to be worn at all times. Slaves normally hand-craft a bracelet, anklet, or charm necklace for their mistress and lover. Women can afford much higher-quality gifts, which tend to be magnificent jewelry for other free people or expensive collars for slaves. There is a quirk in the Dathomiri mindset about marriage and slavery. For a moment, a man becomes an equal. For a lifetime, he becomes "more than a slave" while retaining his official, legal status. And of course, the free Witch and her peers never look twice at how much time she's spending with her property, or how much devotion she seems to have to it. Since the entire ritual is conducted in Paecean as a rule, translating it to Basic generally involves the words "husband" and "wife". These are not titles inherent to the culture, but their "best guess" analogues in a different language. '''Collaring Ceremony - '''On Dathomir, slavery is so common that the word "slave" is roughly as precise as the word "starship". That is to say, not terribly. Slaves run the gamut from basic working drones to breeding stock to personal assistants to skilled labor. Since they're such an intricate part of the Dathomiri lifestyle, slaves have a kind of culture of their own, though not even a fraction as well-developed as the rest of the world. Much of this culture centers around the collar. The average slave does not recieve a collar immediately. He (the majority of Dathomiri slaves are male) has to prove his worth in labor, discipline, and conduct. Failure is punished harshly, and continued excellence is rewarded with the status of being collared. While collared, a slave enjoys the benifit of respect from fellow slaves, and is generally looked at with more consideration from freewomen. Of course, this collar can be taken away, and expressly is as a more radical punishment. With the amount of importance slaves put on their collars (and the amount of attention their owners give them) it's not surprising that there are specific rituals dedicated expressly to the presentation of a slave's collar. The normal ritual is barely a handwave, perhaps a few words spoken by the woman presenting her slave with his collar and a some words of dedication, hollow or not, from the slave who's earned it. With more esteemed or important slaves, however, and those in softer, more people-oriented positions, rituals can get very elaborate. An example of a slighty important social slave, most often a maid, would be the girl (female slaves are much more common out of the fields/breeding) kneeling naked with her head bowed for several minutes before her mistress walks in and recites carefully picked lines to emphasize her position, her duties, her importance...to which the girl gives equally careful responses. After the festivities, she's given a very personal bath by other slaves whlie her mistress tells her the symbolism of being cleaned before she touches her collar, her new life. When she feels the metal close around her nec and her mistress' lips on her forehead, the girl is given a better understanding of the importance of the entire ceremony. '''Rancor Companionship - '(Coming Soon) 'Naming Ceremony -' A naming ceremony of some type is common to most societies. It is a ceremony where a new born is introduced to his/her community as well as to the Force. It is an important ceremony for the family and friends that are involved even if it does not mean much to the infant at this point in time. It makes the newborn a real and concrete member of the community. It is very important socially, not to mention that it brings the infant to the attention of the powers that be, whatever he/she will call them later, during one of the most vulnerable times of their life. Naming ceremonies are normally done no sooner than one week after birth (to allow for recovery of both baby and mother from the birth) and normally no longer than a couple of months after the birth (if more time passes the infant is already a part of the community and has probably already been called to the attention of the Force in some way so it becomes a rather moot point). The ceremony is best done at sunrise or at least in the morning and is best if done during a full or waxing moon. New parents should invite family and friends that they feel will be close during the child’s life. A naming ceremony can be simple and non-Dathomir enough that those of other views of the Force should feel comfortable attending. Notes: * This ritual was originally performed in plaza (Clans town square, whatever you want to call it), or any sacred space with clear quadrants will do. * The Clan Mother over sees and perform the ceremony. * The ritual can be adapted for a male child, a single parent, or parents of the same gender. * Elements (earth, wind, water and fire) are used to bless the child while using the cardinal directions (north, east, south and west) for each stage. 'Funerals -'(Coming Soon) '''Resources The Witches have legal and illegal businesses that they run. Large majority of their legal businesses are ran through Dathomir and with their newly won control over Hapes, the Witches have motivated the Hapan people to restart the Hapes Consortium as a purely commercial endeavor centered around the advancement of the Witches. All of the illegal operations are filtered through Ferro's base. 'Legal' * Rancor Breeding Using selective breeding, the darker clans take the weaker members of the herd and train them to be sold as pets for the rich, circus and fighting rings. Many do not approve this method but the council watches over to ensure that clans follow the laws put forth to make sure that this business is legit. Some of the laws are the rancors can not be children, bulls or breeders. Only mature male and females that have grown between 4 to 6 meters tall. The buyer most be researched before final sell. Then a follow up six months to year later to ensure rancor’s health and no harmful mutations occur. * Minerals from Dathomir’s moon, Koratas On the moon of Dathomir, Koratas, miners work to recover neutronium, lommite and zersium. Some mines serve as prisons for those that broken Witches’ law or prisoners of war. Other mines are for paid employees but the Witches council. The minerals are sold or taken with other minerals to make durasteel. * Shipyard around Dathomir’s moon, Koratas In orbit around the moon, Koratas, it is currently the only yard the witches have. Mostly used to build transport ships, fighters and is very slowly making their capital ships. * The Hapes Consortium Using the Hapan people, trade and manufacturing has begun again. Setting their world as a place for commerce in areas the Witches could not reach in a timely fashion. Also the restart has boosted the Witches own mining and shipyard with new machines and tools as upgrades which is living up the Consortium's new goal, the advancement of the Witches. 'Illegal' Base on Ferro under of the banner of Cosa Nostra, with Morte Clan having a history of using Ferro as their base of operation when they were tied to the criminal underworld, they and others continue that operation from Ferro. Using mostly Castello di Tenebre for house and repairs to their ships. Using the underworld to get jobs, witches, jai and others can arrive on Ferro and find jobs for them. There in the Cavataio’s palace, Castello di Tenebre, there are armor, weapons, supplies and ships that are marked, configured and traceable to other organizations so the witches can not be linked. Common illegal activities are but not limited to: * Piracy * Espionage * Assassinations 'Ships' The Witches have in orbit eleven star destroyers. Five are Pellaeon-class Star Destroyers that were bought from Seth Draclau. They were originally given as a promise for large rewards but that window was missed; therefore, Petra been paying them off since. The other ships are four Venator-class Star Destroyers and one Venator-class Star Destroyers hybrid. The hybrid model is over eleven thousand meter long compare to the normal one thousand meter ships. It also serves as the flag ship of the Witches small fleet. Then one new class ship that the Witches' ship yard created. The five Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer names: * Canto * Frenetico * Nebbia * Sogno * Morte The Flagship and four Venator-class Star Destroyer names: * Decem X (Flagship) * Venus * Aprilis * Minerva * Novem Dathomir-class Star Destroyer names: *Alpha Roleplaying 2010 Faction Threads *IC: Rebirth of Dathomir: Part Two - Unification - 09/10/10 Group Threads *'Stockholm Syndrome' - 01/31/11 *'The Call of Ancient Ways: Part One' - 02/26/11 *Remembering One's Origins - 07/17/10 *Rebirth of Dathomir: Part One - New Life - 07/11/10 *Call to the Ancient Ways - 09/04/10 *A Lesson Learned is a Spell Earned - 09/15/10 *The Claim- 10/04/10 *On the Brink of Extinction - 10/09/10 *Just Another Job for Mo' Money - 11/08/10 *'How the Other Half Lives' - 08/05/11 *'Homeward Bound' - 03/27/12 *'Time to See the Principal' - 07/17/11 Personal Threads *Out with the Old; In with the New - 07/06/10 *It's a Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood - 10/01/10 *Tinker Time - 11/19/10 *The Imperialist and the Witch - 09/16/10 *'Catching my Breath' - 09/29/10 *Knowledge Breeds Understanding - 09/23/11 *Time is Now for Great Change - 09/21/10 *It's a Small World After All - 10/13/10 *A Little Trip - 12/04/10 2011 Faction Threads *Change in the Wind - 09/07/11 *'Harping About the Small Stuff - Hapes Deal' - 11/03/11 *The Heart of Dathomir - ??/??/?? Group Threads *Waking the Wild Witch of Dxun - ??/??/?? *'A Dathomirian Morning' - 02/05/12 *'XIV - Temperance' - 07/11/11 *'Sister, Sister' - 09/20/11 *'Bonding, not Bondage' - 06/16/11 *'The Call of Ancient Ways: Part Two' - 04/03/12 *'III - The Empress' - 08/06/11 *XVI - The Tower - 09/15/11 *The Voodoo That You Do So Well - 11/13/11 *Voodoo Child - 09/01/11 *'Hunter's Chance' - 03/08/12 *Time to Run Away - 09/03/11 *Jungle Fever - 09/03/11 *'Meeting her True Destiny' - 11/21/11 *It's Been a While - 09/28/11 *No Longer a Queen, in Exile - 10/12/11 *Homecoming - 10/02/11 *VII - The Chariot - 10/31/11 *Rock, Paper, Rancor? - 09/28/11 *Kick, Kick, Pow... Bitches - ??/??/?? *Hocus Pocus - 10/03/11 *The Other Mom - 10/12/11 *'Halloween Masquerade Ball - 2011 Halloween' - 12/04/11 *'Liberation? Sort of...' - 01/15/12 *Careful What You Witch For - ??/??/?? Personal Threads *Who Watches the Watcher? - 04/30/11 *Honey, I'm Home - 11/12/11 *The Witch and the Vanguard - ??/??/?? *XIX - The Sun - 10/'07/11 *Through the Garden - 09/05/11 *Who are You Looking At... - 11/29/11 *Ancient Wisdom - 09/09/11 *'The River of Dreams' - 07/31/11 *New Life - 08/08/11 *'The Best Parts of Me Belong to You' - 04/01/12 *'The Butterfly Effect' - 10/30/11 *Hmm, Intriguing - 10/14/11 *Balmorrian Beauty - ??/??/?? *'A Witch's Tale' - 02/14/12 *Things that Make Us Change - ??/??/?? *'The Breakdown: A Day of Reckoning' - 02/10/12 *Nature's Calling - ??/??/?? 2012 Faction Threads * Group Threads *By the Light of the Moon - ??/??/?? *The Call of Ancient Ways: Part 2.5 - ??/??/?? Personal Threads *'Tearing the Wings off a Fly' - 03/27/12 *'Welcome Back to Paradise... or Not' - 03/29/12 Thread Legend: Completed threads - Ongoing threads - Incomplete threads Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Dathomir Category:Faction Category:Current Faction